


Flowers in the Wind

by Superdespair



Category: Anohana: The Flower We Saw that Day
Genre: Childhood, Death, Flowers, Growing Apart, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdespair/pseuds/Superdespair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem inspired by the anime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers in the Wind

When friendship fails  
shattered by tragedy,  
an empty seat in the club house –   
only a broken memory

That day brought only sorrow,  
when happiness filled the air  
and beautiful flowers  
bloomed in the fields.

Beautiful youth  
ended too soon.  
A white dress stained with guilt.  
Leaving five broken hearts.

Yesterday fades in the past,  
never again the same.  
Running from the past,  
but it will catch up.

Losing a part of the soul.  
A friend drowned in tears.  
A love lost in regrets.  
Still searching for nothing.

Flowers bend in the wind  
pointing towards that day.  
So delicate, so fragile,  
broken by touch.

Grown apart with age.  
Different more than similar.  
Walking down different paths  
never destined to cross.

Memories of that day  
beautifully haunt them.  
She hasn’t forgot,  
and neither have they.

Brought together once again  
by her mysterious presence.  
Granting a wish  
not achieved in life.

Wishing her a peaceful farewell,  
heavy burdens lifted.  
Tears echo through the years,  
back to that day.

They may never know  
the name of the flowers,  
that grew in the field   
on that fateful day.

But they still echo their secrets  
carrying memories of her,  
smelling just as sweet  
and look just as beautiful…


End file.
